


life is good

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33





	life is good

Days flowed usual. There was no pressure either from the club or journalists. They were returning home where Lucky was waiting for them, happily wagging his tail. Evenings would be spent by watching TV or making a diner and playing with the dog. While Jude worked on some papers that he brought home Zero would sometimes bother him as a child. As long as Jude persisted and let him sit in his lap or drag him to the bedroom. It's been a long time and they were in love the same way as the first day they saw each other. Zero was once asked why he did not want to tie up for the Jude. He did not any longer want to have fun or travel without him. Every night he had to spend away in another city without Jude was torture. He tried to persuade him to travel with together but Jude did not want to. He would stay home with the dog. He said a little bit of separation would not hurt them but he missed Zero too.

From the day Zero bought a house in which he grew up he would occasionally talk about how they will restore the place and move in there. But time passed and they still lived in that small apartment of Jude's. It all begun there anyway. There were all their memories and it became their home.

They knew that one day Zero would end his professional career. Zero knew he had enough money and dd not have to work at all anymore if he just wanted but they needed to consider all the options.  
Jude organized a diner at which they celebrated Zero´s last game where he said goodbye to his career. It was a small circle of people who they both loved. After diner they walked home because the restaurant was close to the appartment. The night was quiet and pleasant. Suddenly they heard the noise of a few young people and saw the makeshift playground with a group of children who hel a game of basketball. Zero remembered how he started playing basketball with kids from the street and how he was discovered by one of the agents and introduced to the world of basketball. Suddenly he said:  
"Jude, I know what to do with the house where I grew up! We rearrange it into a sport center for children who are gifted and have no one to take care for them. "  
Jude looked at him and remembered why he fell in love with him. This was Zero he saw from the very first day they met.  
The next morning Zero had already been gone to the agency to begin reconstruction of the house. The works lasted several months and Zero had shown Jude the centre with such enthusiasm. The Center was completed. There were several courts not only for basketball but also for other sports. Zero brought Jude for a tour and showed him what could have all the children learn here and that they could seek shelter from the street there. Jude could not be prouder.  
Lucky often stayed with Zero at the center which attracted kids even more. Zero hired several coaches who have worked with children in various sports. Zero had used his popularity to good cause. So the journalists wrote about the Centre pretty often.   
One night while they were both lying in bed Zero asked Jude:  
"Maybe it is time to tell my story now?"  
Jude looked at him and remember that he did not want his sister to sneak into the world of sports and the madhouse that surrounded it but now Laura was a grown woman and so he said:  
"Why not. Maybe I'll get in touch with your sister?"  
The next day Zero called a number that he kept since that private investigator found out aout Laura. An older woman picked up the phone and Zero explained who he was.  
The woman said that she was Laura's mother and how Laura married and lived in another city. She would call Laura and gave her his number.  
Zero thanked her and all that was left was to wait. He wondered if he was wrong then or maybe now. She might not want to speak with him at all. Jude told him that he would be with him no matter what happened.  
After three uncertain days, Zero´s phone rang and on the other side of the phone there was a young woman's voice:  
"Gideon."  
Zero shuddered voice: "Laura? Is that really you? "  
"Yes," she replied, "I thought you had forgotten about me?"  
Zero´s eyes were filled with tears. "I did not and never will forget but I did not know how to approach you. Please tell me could we see each other? I'll explain everything to you."  
Laura agreed to see in him in town. Zero was cured and called Jude:  
"Jude, it was my sister. She agreed to see me. When could we go?"  
Jude said that he could come immediately and the two of them went to meet with Laura.  
All the way to the meeting Jude held Zero´s hand. No one said anything. It took them several hours but Zero went first and took a deep breath before she rang the bell. The door was opened by a young woman. They both stood at the porch and just looked at each other. Jude extended his hand to the young woman and introduced himself. She invited them into the house. Zero sat down and began to talk to her about his life and why he thought she should not be disturbed. Laura told him that flowed from her life when they were separated. Jude left them alone and walked around the neighborhood where Laura lived. When he returned Zero and Laura agreed that Zero could tell their story as it might help someone else too. They agreed that Laura should come with her family for a visit to L.A.  
When they came home Zero sat on the couch and Jude sat next to him and hugged him. Zero had finally found his lost part. Everything fell into place. Laura was in a good place and safe. Life was beautiful and they would try to make it even more beautiful for someone else.

all thanks to nagron12 <3


End file.
